How To Fall In Love
by lara'tjie
Summary: Sakura was framed and was used to cover up a small attack between opposing mafia gangs. This is the story of how she fell in love with the mafia boss while being a prisoner of luxury. Ice-cream fights, a pillow face plant planted on the boss and a ice-cream thief that fell in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Lara: hey, I have a new story that hs been stuck in my head since forever! it is a mafia story and hope ya all like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>'Yes of course I would help! Are you kidding me? I thought I told you that I would help where I can,' I responded to my best friend over my cell phone as I walk into the lobby of the pent house hotel that I call home.<p>

'Yeah yeah! No need to get so snitchy at me. It's just…I don't know what to make of Shikamaru's disappearances, reappearances and the all-of-a-sudden declaration of love! I mean, if he loves me as much as he so wonderfully put, why can't he just tell me about him? What he does when he is away, what he does in his free time when I'm not around, where he goes all the time…'

'Pig,' I interrupted as I swiped my hotel key in the elevator swipe machine and when the LED light switched to green I pressed the button for the twelfth floor, 'I think he would have told you that already if he really deemed it important enough. Meaning he told you what he does for a living and you told me what he does is top secret, just like you, so if he deemed it worthy enough to tell you…he would. Heck, I'm your best friend ever and all I know what you do is I-don't-know-what.'

The elevator let out a small "ping" and the grand electric doors opened into the three meter lobby that leads to my apartment…and that is where my heel-clad feet stopped.

'…and he…Sakura? Sakura! Are you listening to me?'

'Pig, I'll call you back. My door is open.'

I hung up on Ino before she could even register what I said, stuffed it into my sling bag and took a cautious step towards my door that is slightly ajar. I pushed the door open slowly and for once it creaked slightly. It was dark inside. I fumbled for the light switch along the wall and as soon as I found it light flooded in the dark apartment. Everything was in disarray. Papers, my important paperwork, were all over the place as was my precious books. My side lamp was knocked over and a few glass shards were scattered around it indicating the light bulb was down for the count. My couches, the set that I painstakingly saved up for three years, were overturned and the undersides were slashed open.

I stared in shock at my once-clean-apartment-turned-tornado-survivor. Carefully I stepped over my scattered items and reached the kitchen.

I don't even want to think of all the scrubbing I'll have to do to get all the food stains out of my appliances, cupboards and floor. And don't get me started on the repacking of said appliances that would have to be done.

I passed the kitchen, my spare room and my small study to enter my bedroom. What…a disaster. You can't even call it a sleeping place even if you tried.

Finally I snapped some sense into me and I quickly searched for the room phone among the broken bottles of perfume, papers and wood pieces of my jewelry box. I quickly pressed the button for the room service and not even waiting I began immediately,

'This is Sakura! Room 12. Someone broke into my apartme-'

The line was giving me a steady "beeeep".

I lifted the receiver and the snipped cord dangled uselessly in the air.

'What the-'

A drop of bright red blood caught my attention.

I put the telephone receiver down on my vanity table without looking and then reached out to the door of my bedroom. I slowly swung it close. On the door were smeared crimson handprints and a deep slash of dark blood splattered across the white surface.

I followed a trail of blood droplets, which I seemed to have missed, back to the living room. It was there that I noticed a hand sticking out from behind one of my upturned and ruined couches.

I walked slowly towards my couch and then peered behind it…and let out a short, shocked scream.

The blank, hollow eyes of a corpse stared up at me. A bang had me turning around and two police officers stared at me from the entrance.

'How did you-'

'Miss Haruno, you are hereby under jurisdiction of the law. Anything you say and do can and will be held against you in the courts of law…' one said in such a serious voice that panic had absolutely no resistance when it started to well up in my stomach and make my breath hitch. They then both promptly burst out into a fit of mocking laughter.

What the hell is going on? Is this a big joke?

I was about to ask the very questions swimming in my head when they both suddenly lunged at me with debauched attentions.

My eyes widened as I stumble back and a silent scream of horror settled in my throat. I ducked just out of reach from a groping hand. The other officer came at me with clenched fists and the sight of two men with angry frowns on their faces made my flight or fight instinct finally kick in.

Ducking out of the way from a potentially dangerous blow to the upper part of my body I fell to my hands and knees and swiped my right leg out; effectively tripping the one closest to me. The second of hesitation gave me enough time to put some distance between them and myself but when a bullet whizzed past my left arm, and into the wall in front of me, made me realize that if I don't get out right now and loose them then I'm as good as dead. It never occurred to me to question why two men, two police officers, are trying to kill me.

I turned around just in time to see a baton came flinging at me and I was not fast enough to avoid the blow completely.

An angry pain rippled through the right side of my skull where it made contact and my vision swam with red and black spots. My ears ringed and I had to stop all my movement out of fear I would fall and thus to gather my coordination.

But that was, of course, my mistake.

My vision cleared just in time to see the back end of a gun come zooming in on my face. I closed my eyes tightly; waiting for the incoming impact that would surely leave me unconscious. But only the sound of two grunts and then a few thumps of something dropping to the ground came. Slowly I opened my eyes. The two men were face down on the ground at my feet; blood beginning to pool around them.

My breath hitched in my throat as my heart pounded in my ears; feeling like it is going to burst from my chest any moment now. I took a step towards the first man but a sudden alarming pain at the back of my neck had my knees buckling and my vision swimming into black again.

The last thing that I registered before darkness claimed my conscious thoughts was a man catching me before I reached the floor and a gruff voice saying,

'There was a bit of a problem, but we have the girl.'

* * *

><p><strong>Lara: hope you liked, please R&amp;R to le know :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up. I just want to say that this is a short story so there may most possible be short chapters. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Urg, my head hurts, I thought. Wait, if my head hurts then it means I'm not dead right?<p>

Slowly my limbs began to get feeling back in them as my mind woke up and became more aware. Well, most of my limbs. My arms seemed to be a little stuck behind my back, with the help of cuffs, and thus pins-and-needles is a given.

I slowly struggled upright to avoid most of the nausea and assessed my new surroundings. Dark, cements walls, a sole was basin, a large wooden door, no window and the only source of light came from the fluorescent lights from the corridor that creep into the floor of my cell through the highly placed metal bars on the door.

Wow…cliché much?

I was still assessing my surroundings when the sound of footsteps reached my ears. It steadily got louder until they seem to stop outside my door. The loud "click chick" of a bolt being slid back resounded thorough the small, cold and dark room. I sat up as straight as I could with my hands bound and the pain that was still flaring through my back and skull. Gee, I never knew a headache could hurt this badly. In walked a grinning man with filed teeth to resemble a shark and white hair. Scary. He paused to look at me and his grin widened.

'Why hello, princess. Good to see ya awake.'

I had nothing to say and I didn't know how to respond without letting an insult slip so I kept quiet. I wouldn't give my captors the satisfaction of talking to them.

'Come on, girly. Boss is waiting for ya.'

He stalked at me the last few steps to reach me. Creepy. Before I could pull away from his reach he had my arm in a grip so tight I was tempted to say "ouch" out loud, knock my head against his and use the surprise to get the hell out of here. Sadly, as if he knew exactly what was going through my head, he squeezed my arm in warning before he pushed me out the door and into the stone hallway.

He led me up the stairs and we emerged into a nicely decorated section of a library.

My breath was stolen from me at the sight of all the books, oh how I was dying to read! The scary shark-boy gave me a second to admire the large room before he pushed me along. I reluctantly let him push me out and into a hallway decorated with expensive artwork. Gee, how much money does a guy have? What is this boss anyway? A mafia head?

My guard led me to an expensive wooden door with intricate patterns carved in. Shark-boy knocked twice and a voice, laced with authority, stated "enter".

'Come on, girly. I hope you knew what ya got ya-self into,' my guard said before he opened the door. Huh? What I got myself into? Hey, as far as I'm concerned, you guys attacked me and then kidnapped me after you guys killed the people that attacked me first…you people are confusing me.

* * *

><p>I was shoveling thorough more paperwork when the knock, finally, came.<p>

'Enter.'

I made a small stack and neatly placed it down on its respective place on my large desk. I swung my chair around around…and I paused. Suigetsu stood grinning like the mad man he is bind a girl, about a year or maybe even three younger than me, with terrified emerald eyes. Her clothes…doctor's scrubs actually…were disheveled and her pink hair was in a braid that was to the point of actually coming loose.

She definitely didn't look like a woman I was expecting. To think such a girl, a doctor, could get involved in such crime-related activities. But I know I shouldn't be so surprised, this is the twenty-first century anyway. I motion to the arm chair in front of me,

'Sit.'

She looked hesitance at first but a firm, unimpressed deadpan look from me had her quickly sitting down. She fidgeted uncomfortably. I must confess, she put up a good act, I can give her that.

I rested my elbows on my own chair's arm guards and support my head on my laced fingers. I looked her up and down. She squirmed under my intense inspection which earned her a smirk in return. I motioned to Suigetsu that he could leave and when he pulled a face I leveled him with a stern look.

Once he was out the room with a lot of curse words directed at me, that I paid no mind to, I returned my full attention back towards the girl.

'I am Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, but you already know that.'

I watched her as she pulled a small, fake frown.

'I am the leader of the mafia only known as Sharingan, but again…you already knew that. You know the assignment that you intercepted as well. You crossed along the wrong mafia to temp with.'

I stifled a frown of my own when she still kept up the confused face. I was half tempted to believe that for once my men failed a mission by bringing me the wrong girl but immediately threw the thought away. They assured me they have done all means necessary to track her down and know it is her. i decided I'll need a different approach.

'You live at The Penthouse Hotel, level twelve, correct…'

It was more a statement then a question but I allowed her to nod her head in agreement anyway.

'Then you are aware that the man in your apartment is one of my men.'

She sucked in a quick breath and her eyes darted to mine, searching. I wouldn't have noticed her uneven breath she took if I didn't pay such careful attention to her. I lay back in my comfortable chair with a smirk. We're getting somewhere at least. When I heard the person that killed one of my men when he was sent on his mission was a girl I decided I will give her a chance to talk and if not…the interrogation rooms have been too clean for a while now.

'You killed him. You have information that doesn't concern you and you also have information I need.'

'Like…what?'

'You tell me. You were the one that killed.'

'How…how…can you talk of killing…taking a life, a soul…so easily?' she asked hoarsely. She cleared her throat quickly and in a much better voice interrupted me as I was about to accuse her of her faking innocence that was starting to gnaw on my patients.

'I walked into my home to find everything, _**everything**_, in a mess. My work, my books. I find blood on my bedroom door. I find a body! I find hollow eyes that just…just stare at you. Then I was attacked by two police officers that I have no idea how they got on my floor. The next thing I knew after I opened my eyes again and see them on the ground in a pool of blood was waking up in a dungeon cell and feeling like I have been drugged to Kingdom Come and wanting to puke my guts out and I have no feeling in my arms! You know I need these arms for my job!'

She sucked in a large breath. Her voice had gotten louder and more irritated the more she had spoken. She's good, and it's irritating me beyond all beliefs.

'I want to know everything you know! What do you know about the tradings? Are you assisting in the war? What have the spies found about the weaponry? Do you know anything about my men?' I demanded as I jumped out of my chair and onto my feet; stalking downwards her and caging her in the chair as I gripped the armguards and lean down. Her mouth opened and then closed as she struggled for words. Finally she spoke,

'W…weapons? Tradings? What trading? Are you drug-trafficking? H…human-trafficking? Oh dear Lord…'

It was then that I realized…this girl knows nothing about the mafia. Absolutely nothing.

'Suigetsu!'

The door burst open,

'What is it? What's wrong, boss?'

I leveled him with a stare and said annoyed,

'You brought me the wrong girl!'

Suigetsu blinked owlishly. He stared at the girl that was almost hyperventilating in her seat back to me and then back to her again. He shook his head in denial.

'No. We all double checked. That's her.'

Suigetsu pointed at the girl. Then it dawned on us. We _**all **_have been framed and we fell for it like stupid idiots. The girl never knew anything to begin with other than what society must have broadcasted and now she knows more than she should. Enough to let her get her way with the police, especially since she had been rouged up, meaning the cuffs that scraped her skin raw and the blood stains and the ugly blue bruise in the back of her neck.

I sat back in my chair with a breath.

'Shit.'

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is. I appologise now for any grammar mistakes or other mistakes you all pick up. I don't have internet at home so I do my stories via cell phone and by now it gets rather frustrating. I don't own Naruto if you don't know it aready and I would really appreciate if you tell me what you think. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! **

**Again, do not own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>After that...fiasco...I was led out of the huge study and I was passed on to another, more cheerful, guard. He was about my age, maybe a year, or three, older that me. He sported golden-yellow hair that spiked up everywhere. His bright blue eyes showed his emotions and he had tree whisker-like scars that run along on eiether side of his cheecks. And he was loud. Really loud.<p>

I was at least expecting that I would be returned to my former dark and gloomy cell but I was plensently surprised when I turned into the hallway from where I came from and a hand gripped my shoulder and steered me the other way; deeper ino the mansion.

I looked at him confused. He shook his head with a wide smile plastered on his face and said,

'A pretty lady like you shouldn't be held in a dark cell made for criminals.'

I was eternally grateful. Really the cell had given me the creeps.

My guard, named Naruto Uzumaki, as he so vigourlessly expressed, led me up a grand staircase and we followed a thick red carpet down one of the many hallways of the third floor of the big house, heck, the big mansion.

I admired the beautiful, but expensive, art work that decorated the place. Paintings, persian rugs and intricate vases.

I was stopped in front of dubble mahogony doors. Naruto smiled brightly at me before opening the doors, thus allowing me to walk in first. He was just done explaining how "nice" the place is and how much he likes "ramen"...or more spesifically longer beef flavoured noodles.

The room...was amazing. A queen sized bed with the most beautiful duvet of flowers of the world. There was also definitly no shortage of cusions either. A rug decorated the floor and three sets of doors were met by my eyes along with a pretty painting of a woman in a red dress sitting on an old-fasioned armchair.

I glanced at Naruto and he just came towards me. He suddenly pulled out a pocket knife.

'What-'

I stumbled back; my eyes large. What the hell? Is this some kind of a sick joke? To bring me to a nice room just to try and kill me with a pocket knife? Panic welled up in my chest.

Naruto in return took a step back in shock as I stumbled away from him. Then as if realising something he spoke quickly,

'Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you. I swear,' and then he came at me. I almost tripped over my own feet as I backed away to get out of the immediate reach.

'S…stay away from me!'

'Hey, hey! I just wanna cut your hands free!' he exclaimed loudly. That got me to pause. Is he naturally this stupid or is he just dumb? He took my moment of hesitation to his advantage to do just as he said: free my hands with a quick swipe of the sharp blade. He quickly retreated, as if fearing that I will introduce his face with my fist. Good thing too, because I was dying to deck someone in the face and get some feeling back in my arms. I settled with rubbing my hands and arms as I watched him closely through narrowed eyes. I flinched as I rubbed over a specific spot where the pins-and-needles tickled my skin the most.

'…thanks,' I muttered after a while and he seemed to relax. He nodded enthusiastically as he put the knife away, probably sure now that I won't punch him into the next century if I could. He then stood awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

'Well, uh…the bathroom's through that door and there's the closet. There's probably not much clothes so um, yeah. I'll try to get ya some. Balcony is over there but it's locked. So…don't go anywhere.'

Wait, he's leaving me alone?

'You are leaving?'

'Yeah,' he nodded, 'I'll probably have to put some of the fires out that Sasuke-bastard will spew. He's probably very pissed off right now.'

'Sasuke…the guy with black hair…the mafia boss…'

'Yup, cool huh?'

I could just nod. He sure is very enthusiastic about being associated with dangerous things, I thought.

'Well, I gotta go now. I'll see ya later. Oh, and don't worry I'll bring you dinner!'

And then he was out the door. I stood where I was, in the middle of the room, for almost a full minute, perplexed. What…is happening in my life? Everything is spinning through my head. Well, I could at least try, I thought as I took the few steps to the door and reached for the handle.

Locked.

For someone so stupid, he really acts smart.

I tried my luck, just for in case, on the glass doors of the balcony, but as Naruto said, it was also locked. I sighed. I might as well take advantage of my situation to go take a nice soak in the bath and get some real sleep.

* * *

><p>This was all a mess. How could I have been so stupid? With all the attention focused on the girl the ridiculous Sound-UNIT had made a move. Five of my new recruits were killed when they were to retrieve a few packages I requested and I lost a few of my more sensible recruits in a warehouse.<p>

Now the girl knows more things that she should, but killing her is not an options. We might be mafia but we are atleast reasonable. She doesn't deserve to be killed. She was shoved into a world she never thought really existed right under her very nose.

'What are you going to do about the pretty doctor?' Kakashi asked; his nose still glued to that perverted book of his that he always carries around. Kakashi Hatake might be a very laid back person but he is not labeled as one of the best for nothing. He asked a good question. I do not want to kill her and I do not want to just keep her here either. She is going to cause problems if she stays too long because she is going to start asking questions: questions I am not willing to answer.

I sat down with a sigh and stared at the stack of paperwork that I still need to complete before dinner. I can keep her here, but not forever. I looked up at Kakashi.

'She will stay in the room provided until I figure out what to do with her. She is not a problem as she is right now so she can wait a little while. I want a guard stationed at her door whenever I am out. You can even use a Rookie,' I finally decided.

Kakashi looked up long enough to nod his head in understanding before he focused back onto his perverted book; the one eye not covered in the damned scarf crinkling in a sign of one of his hidden smiles.

'Got it. I heard Naruto yell out in the kitchen not so long ago about the new cute doctor. I believe he won't mind keeping her company every now and then.'

I completated his words before nodding my consent to the proposed idea. As long as he keeps up his work I am fine with it. It couldn't do anyone harm anyway if she had some talking company every now and then.

* * *

><p><strong>And chapter 3 is complete. I hope the kidnap scene ws satisfactory. Please R&amp;R. Hopefully can type chapter 4 before my exams start! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Okidoki, chapter 4: **

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>It has been three days, out counting the day I was given my room, and beside the dark and humorlessly serious guards that stood outside my door on the second day I was here, it was actually pretty boring. I know of the guards because they opened the door to know when I was going to try something. Don't ask me what because really, I am not jumping out of a three story high window and most definitely is not tying me sheets together to do some rock-climbing out of said windows. And I am so hungry for something sweet, preferably chocolate, that it is driving me up the walls. All I do whole day is rearranging the three sets of clothes, that Naruto gave me, in the large over-sized walking closet, bathing in bubbles, making up my bed, and making up songs while laying upside down against the walls. I even started making up scenarios from the hospital to keep my head in gear.<p>

Really, relaxing was the farthest thing on my mind when the realization sank in that I was kidnapped for some unknown reason. But…there's no excitement.

I have grown accustomed to my new busy life that being in a room, no matter that it can almost be called a small apartment, is boring me death. It was then as I lay swinging my feet up against the wall that I had an idea. My bright idea also just might mean the death of me…literally…but I'll rather be killed that dying of boredom.

I stood up from my laying position next to the window and quickly slipped off my sneakers so I could walk on my socks. Definitely more comfortable. I crossed the threshold of the room and cracked open the door. I peeked through the gap with one eye. I really hope no one sees me doing this because I probably look like an agent wanna-be that smoked something.

Yes! No guard!

I quickly slipped through the door, closed it behind me with a soft "click" and raced to the curtain that hanged across a wall for decoration. Adrenalin surged through me and I had to hold in a giggle of excitement as I tried grasping the idea that I'm going to sneak around a mafia boss's house…er I mean mansion.

I peeked out from behind the heavy red drape, and seeing no one, I slipped to the shadowy corner I could find.

I was too busy relishing in excitement that I never realized the mafia boss sneaking along with me.

It was actually rather…cute…to watch her face scrunch up comically in concentration. I decided to humor myself by seeing how far she could get before I'll need to step in. I never anticipated she was actually sneaking to the kitchen of all places. Really, every prisoner with common sense would try to get away. And if she was hungry why didn't she just ask Naruto, who became her guard apparently, for something? Maybe she wanted to get out but is lost? Or…maybe she could be bored? No…it can't be that, really, who tries to quell boredom like this?

But my thoughts were scratched back to naught when her bright emerald eyes lit up with joy as she walked into the large, fully equipped kitchen. She stood still for a good ten seconds, debating which refrigerator to open first. Finally she came to a decision and she pulled out a bottle of milk and turned to grab a glass. I sank into the shadows as much as I can so to make my chances to be seen less.

She paused as she caught sight of the freezer. She debated with herself. I came to the conclusion she was definitely _**not**_ like any other girl I have met. It was amusing to almost be able to see the inner conflict she is raging in those eyes of her.

She returned the milk in its respected place and practically stalked to the freezer. It was…breathtaking to see her almost radiate happiness when she saw the small tub of chocolate ice-cream that I have no idea even was in there. I dislike sweets so there is no need for them to be stocked up…unless it was my three right hand men, Kakashi, Naruto and Suigetsu, that thought they could go behind my back. I made a mental note to go through those ordering lists again.

I focused my attention back on Sakura. She froze, with a hand around the tub, when a few servants walked past and caused a small racket with their loud talking.

I watched her closely from my hiding place around the corner. She finally relaxed after the noise faded and shook her as if she burned herself. I smirked in response. She seemed to nod to herself and she quickly began searching through the drawers. She straightened when she found…a spoon…and held it out in triumph. She quickly replaced what was touched to their respective place before grabbing the tub. She walked on quiet feet right pass me to the door.

Such a silly girl. I can't believe her! She knows full well she is "kidnapped" by a mafia gang yet she instead of trying to escape, or curl in a ball of fear, she sneaks out of her room, which I had decided did not need to be locked since I was sure she will be too afraid to do anything stupid. Clearly I needed to re think all I think I know of girls in general because she acts nothing like what I am used to. Even Naruto is starting to get on my nerves by not shutting up about her.

She is…an enigma. Yes, that is what she is. And I am reluctant to admit she fascinates me. Her life seems so simple, and she lives for the small things. I on the other hand am more acquainted with a gun and killing since I was young than having "fun" and striving for meaningless goals.

After a few minutes of following her I was very much tempted to point out she was going the wrong way again. But I must say, it is much more amusing to watch her eyes glaze over in panic each time she turned another corner in failure and almost have a heart attack in fear of being found. At least I know she still possess the emotion of self-preservation.

After another few minutes of…observing… her she finally discovered a hallway she recognizes and from there it went quiet fast to her room. She quickly slipped inside her room, which is strategically right next to mine.

Sakura Haruno is really something else.

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is. Hopefully this short story's chapters is not too short, I personally like long stories :)<strong>

**Please let me know what you think! *hands you a chocolate chip cookie***


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Enjoy! **

**I, sadly, do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>I almost had a heart attack a few days ago when I sneaked out but couldn't find my way back to my given room again. But really, the chocolate ice-cream totally made up for it. I was actually very much tempted to do it again to see what I can find again but with Naruto and Suigetsu checking on me every now and then it is really hard to figure out a "safe" time to sneak out. I was actually thinking of walking out naked from the bathroom when they visit and hope to all hope that they would faint from blood loss. Hey, a girl good dream right? But I knew better. Being mafia men probably had them seeing um…girl part…a lot more that I think I'm comfortable admitting.<p>

Imagine my surprise when not even an hour later I walked out the bathroom, not having heard the knock, and see the _**both**_ of them…while I'm still naked and wet from my mid-day shower. Did I mention naked as the day as I was born? And did I mention I didn't have a towel?

And you know what…they fainted. Yup! After a few shocked, choking sounds, their eyes rolled to the back of their heads. Surprisingly it was Suigetsu whom hit the floor first. Naruto babbled a few incoherent words before he too came short and met the floor in a nice face plant.

I stared at the two men on the floor. What now? Urg, not "what now" you moron! There's a kitchen to be raided! No wait, clothes first, then ice-cream. I chided at myself as I quickly dried off a bit and pulled on the sweatpants and t-shirt they gave me. I was out the door in under a minute. Having code red emergencies at the hospital really prepare you with the quick clothing changes you have to make. I made a mental note to thank my boss for that if I get out of here.

When I made it to the kitchen in record time, I really wasn't expecting another small tub of ice-cream waiting for me. There was a smiley drawn on it with a thick marker. After a long stare at it, I shook my head with a smile, grabbed a spoon and was out of there like I was being chased by cheetahs on crack. Alright maybe not that fast but I was still very proud of myself when I made it back to my room and the boys was still out…almost. When I closed the door they started groaning as they began waking up. Well, I didn't expect anything less; especially Naruto who took a rather nasty face-plant.

She was running through the hallways, silently. I pocketed my book and was about to shout after her but she entered the kitchen with a silly smile plastered on her face. Did…did she think it was a game? I snuck in after her and was in there long enough to see her grab the tub of ice-cream, that Sasuke ordered out of the blue, with a smile and a spoon and she was past me in another blur. She was down the hallway from where she came from and it made me come up with a thought that I have no idea if it's good or bad. She must have done this at least once before not so long ago with the way she swiftly decided on which way to go each time and it also explained how she knew where the spoon resided since there were so many drawers in that damned kitchen.

I watch her peek into her room, probably making sure it was really hers, before going inside.

I shook my head in fascination. I decided that I should probably go inform Sasuke of this…whatever this is. I found Sasuke, unsurprisingly, in his study at the back of the libary. He's going through a very unappealing looking stack of paperwork. Why he always insist on checking on things himself I will never know. The paper that I read is much more entertaining that these time consuming pieces of monsters they call paper.

I shut the door with a soft "click" behind me and I pulled out my trusty little book from my back pocket where I slipped it in not so long ago. I only spoke once I found my place again:

'She just escaped out of her room to the kitchen. She…took some ice-cream. It appears she has done it before.'

'Hn. Leave her be. She's not causing anyone any harm by craving chocolate,' was the only reply as he shuffled through another important page.

'You knew.' It was more of a statement than anything else. Now that I think of it, it didn't really surprise me that he knew. He is not the boss for nothing.

'Hn,' he said. He signed a "monster" and then elaborated,

'I followed her the first time.'

'Ah.' Well that explained it. Like Sasuke said, it would probably not harm anyone that she craves something sweet. But still…there should just be an eye keeping watch over her every now and then…just to be sure. In this line of business anything is possible.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it. Please tell me what you think, if it's good or bad. :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**hey. I managed to type chapter 6 even though I'm writing chemistry and biology. Hope you like. oh, and I don't own Naruto **

* * *

><p>I slammed the papers down in front of me in frustration and racked my hand through my spiky black hair. I dully noted that my hair was starting to get too long.<p>

I couldn't focus on the paperwork in front of me for longer than a minute at a time and to prove my point: in the last 4 hours I completed one formal letter and signed only four other importing expo documents that I need to approve before the next shipping.

I stood up in frustration, knocking my chair a foot or two away in the process, and angrily stalked out of the stuffy study. As I made my way to my room I pulled my dress shirt out of my pants and loosened another button of my shirt to get more heat of and cool off a bit more. I pulled off the very loose tie and threw it on one of the side tables that are scattered against the walls.

The door of my "prisoner" caught my eyes. My room is just next to hers. I thought it would be best to keep her close if anything should happen.

Should I?

I knocked on her door with sharp, short knocks before I could change my mind. The door clicked open and the girl, only a few years younger than me, peeked through the crack. I must have given her quite a scare for she squeaked in surprise when she saw me. I raised an eyebrow at her. Her eyes widened as she realized she should open the door wider. The door flew open in her haste. She stood there awkwardly, almost hesitantly, in a t-shirt that sits almost form-fittingly and skinny jeans that was a tad bit too long.

Naruto must have brought her some more clothes since last time I saw her she was wearing doctor scrubs that had a small yellow duck sewn on the bottom left corner.

How I seem to remember all the small details is actually starting annoy me by now.

'Come,' I said and turned on my heel; walking down the hallway without waiting for her.

* * *

><p>I hurried my steps to keep up with the mafia boss. He seemed to be walking unhurriedly but his strides were long making it hard for me to keep up. I noted to myself that I should do even more exercises sometimes to build up my stamina more. With my doctor hours I can only stay awake for two days straight before I would need to down coffee as if it was my only life support but running…let's just say I am fir up to an extent.<p>

Sasuke led me through the large mansion and then we finally stepped outside. What are we doing outside?

It…was a garden?

Tall, green trees ran along the ground by the miles, healthy green grass stood acres full, and roses stood proudly in full bloom. Flowers of all shapes, sizes and colors bloomed wonderfully and the gentle effervesce of a small stream caught my attention through the calm chirping of birds. It was…amazing! To think such a place exists!

I turned to face Sasuke and realized that he was waiting for me to catch up. Embarrassed, I jogged to his side. He led me towards the small stream that leads into a large pool filled with brightly colored Koi.

I decided then and there that this is one of my favorite places. I briefly considered of trying sneaking out here but just as quickly as I thought of it I dismissed the idea. Sneaking out to the kitchen and sneaking out of the mansion is two whole different things. If I get caught sneaking _**out**_…a shiver ran along my spine as I dare not even think of what could happen to me. Blame the few action movies Ino squeezed in proclaiming them the ideal romance story.

But as those thoughts faded it was replaced with utter confusion. Why did the mafia boss with the extremely good looks bring me, the prisoner in Luxury, out into the garden? My question was answered just as soon.

'You must feel…claustrophobic…by just staying in a room so long.'

I could just nod as his voice rushed through me; not knowing what to say when he was looking at me like that. He smirked at me before turning back to face the softly flowing water. With hesitation I came to stand next to him. I watched as a large white Koi with black spots came gulping at the surface.

Such a simple life they seem to lead.

'You…are enjoying your frozen dessert?'

My face flushed red in embarrassment. He knew! Oh no! What is he going to do to me? Is he going to-?

He let out a deep chuckle of amusement.

He…he's laughing!

'Why…why are you laughing?' I asked abashed. Am I in trouble? He was confusing me and I think he knows it…and the bastard likes to confuse me.

'You are amusing. You could have just asked the dope for something.'

'Well…I…uh…it was boring,' I finally stated. At his raised eyebrow I continued to explain with a bit more courage.

'As a doctor working in emergency there is always problems. There is always someone covered in blood, or is bleeding to death, maybe even has an inactive heart. It is…busy. I never even got time to read anymore. And…in the room there is nothing to do. Like really as in nothing except counting the seconds with the clock or make the bed every ten minutes. If this was a vacation, I really am surprised I even know that word anymore, then I would most probably catch up on my reading but…but well, you know…I'm not on vacation.'

I felt really stupid after my small speech. Do I have to blabber so much to a mafia boss?

'Yes, you are a prisoner of modern war,' he agreed.

My breath got stuck in my throat. War? I knew they were mafia and they were dangerous…but war? At my conflicted face he pulled a wry smirk. At the far-away look in his black eyes I forgot that he was a dangerous mob boss. What I saw was a boy. I saw a boy only a few years older than me that has a great weight upon his shoulders. He is acting so tough even though he probably hadn't had a "normal" childhood. He probably doesn't even know what rest is. Heck, he probably doest even know what fun is!

'You know, I kind of miss my adoptive parents,' I said. I don't know why I felt that I need to say something like that but id sort of just slipped out of my mouth.

At his glace I grew more confident to continue. I sighed and plopped down on the rich green grace as gracefully as I can.

'I never knew my real parents. I was an orphan in a hospital, or that is what my parents had told me. They said they found me, barely alive, at a warehouse and I was brought back to the nearest hospital. After a few months I was good to go…but where to?'

Another sigh escaped as I laid down flat on my back to look at the swishing leaves still in my field of view and the forms the clouds make. I don't know why I am telling a complete stranger, a completely dangerous stranger, my pathetic life story that only my closest friends know. But still I continued because for once someone was listening not because they have to but because they are really interested.

'My parents heard of me not having a home to claim as mine…and as they say, the rest is history. They came to my rescue. After another year, when I was two years old, and no one still came forward, they made me an official Haruno. I could never have asked for better parents.'

I fell silent as I relived a few memories. Me sneaking up to a man, clad in a Santa suit, trying to fix up the itchy white beard. Me letting out a small warrior cry as I lunged at the very same man from my first memory, only now in shorts and a t-shirt, and I pushed him and me into a swimming pool. Me being taught by a woman with long brown hair how to cook and mold rice balls with many different filings.

'What happened?'

I was shocked out of my day dreams and I realized that I was taking too long in continuing.

'Oh, um…five years ago, when I was sixteen, they were killed in a car crash. It was the night I was performing…'

I saw him turn his head to look at me through my periphery vision; pitch black hair swishing next to his eyes.

'What did you perform?'

'I danced and played the violin. It was that night that I realized that I need to scrap all my dreams and start over. I didn't want anyone to go through the same pain I had to go through. I dedicated my time in studying. I wanted to become a doctor. I wanted to save people so no one can experience the pain of losing a loved one too early for their time.'

'Hn,' acknowledged Sasuke as he shifted into a more comfortable slouch. We sat in silence, me enjoying my small bout of freedom and Sasuke looking deep in thought. After a while Sasuke broke the stillness by standing up. He shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his black pants and he turned to face the mansion.

'Come.'

Oh…time to go. Well there goes the idea of him being nice and less commanding to me after I shared my sad life story.

I quickly stood up, not wanting to anger him, seeing as the gun tucked into the sides of his jacket was visible as he stood up. As soon as I was on my feet he was walking. The trip back to my room was silent. For once I didn't know what to say to someone. My temporary room's door came in sight after many hallways, some of which I recognized from my trip to the kitchen.

He, surprisingly, opened the door for me and I slowly walked passed him. It is at least good to know the age of chivalry is not long gone and dead yet. I jerked in shock as he grabbed my wrist.

'You…may go to the library throughout the day. No wandering.'

I stared, shocked, at his blank face. Then a smile bloomed upon my lips. I won't be told twice.

'Thank you,' I said in earnest. Really, who would have thought I would be a prisoner of modern war but being treated like a too valuable princess.

'Hn,' was al he said before he released my wrist and shut the door.

He…was such a confusing man.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it was a good chappy. I wuld really apreciate rewiews. :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is up! hope you like... **

**Oh, and don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>It has been days since I told the girl she may roam around my library. I acted on a whim when I told her but that night, while lying awake, I couldn't decipher if it was a negative or a positive stance. Meaning she could now walk around freely and tell anybody that comes across her she is just "lost", but also if she is in the library she won't be able to escape my sight since I can hear the library door open and close all the way from my study at the back.<p>

Thinking of my study had me reminded of a new pile of paperwork I need to complete and my need to prepare for my next trip to "visit" some members of the Sound UNIT.

With a groan I stood up from my usually very comfortable king size bed to get ready for the day. I slept in late today because I stayed up too late last night. On my way to my study that I'm starting to loath I passed Naruto, who was up even before me, and that's saying something. He was carrying a tray with tea and slices of cake for Sakura and himself. A very sweet brunch if you ask me.

Stepping into the library I froze on the spot. Sakura was draped on one of the plush couches with a book open on her chest. Another three books was next to her right hand.

She was asleep. Naruto just went to her room. She is not asleep in her room. Oh man, he is going to freak. Just to prove my point I heard a distressed yell from Naruto all the way from the third floor to the library. Sakura shifted in her sleep but did not wake. Not even a minute later the blonde idiot burst through the doors almost screaming,

'She's gone! She's not in her room! Sakura-chan is-'

'Mmm-'

Four pairs of eyes swept to the slumbering girl. She shifted a bit and her right hand that was lying so conveniently next to her knocked at the small pile of books. That seemed to wake her. She jerked; her eyes shot open and she sucked in a quick breath. Her eyes flickered across the room and then landed on us. I could practically see the confusion turn to utter panic as she realized she broke the condition I set if she wants to read in the library.

Naruto's mouth hung open next to me. The idiot.

Sakura was on her feet in a second; straightening her new summer dress and smoothing her oddly colored but still beautiful hair down. Beautiful? Damn her innocence must be rubbing off on me.

'I…I…I am so sorry. I …I must have…well I did…fall asleep…and…and…'

Her blabbering was cute but it is getting annoying. I was weighing the option of letting her suffer a bit more or not. Obviously she didn't mean for it to happen so it wasn't really her fault. Seriously…I'm getting too soft. Glancing at Naruto I made up my mind on her punishment and I stalked towards her.

* * *

><p>Dear Lord, oh dear any god up there that even has a sliver of mercy please have pity on me! The nervousness clung to my stomach and I could just feel the stress working up and down my spine and making my legs weak. And oh my soul I was blabbering like an idiot to try and stall the inventible! I am so going to get killed for this! He was kind to me so far but I rode out on their hospitality and now I over did it.<p>

My words got stuck in my throat as Sasuke stalked towards me. My breath hitched and I could swear my heart stopped even though I swear there must be a whole lot of adrenalin surging through my veins. Oh boy, here it comes. I was half expecting my small life to flash before my eyes like in all the books that I read.

But…dark eyes that border on black stared deeply into my own emerald ones. There was so many emotions flickering through them if you look close enough, yet at the same time not. He is such a confusing man.

He was so close I could smell the husky cologne he wears. I could make out the shifting grey color in his black eyes and I could see rippling muscle beneath his revealed dress shirt.

Then he reached out.

I was grabbed by the waist, his large, warm hands palming my sides. I was lifted off the ground like I weighted nothing and then slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. His shoulder dug into my stomach and my breath whooshed out of me by the sudden force. I felt like a ragdoll suddenly.

The carpeted floor swung in front of my eyes as Sasuke strode out of the library with strong, even strides; one arm holding me by the lower back and the other holding me by the bottom! Ah! The bloody pervert!

Let me go! Let me down! I'm not a freakin' ragdoll you molesting pervert! Let me down!'

I pounded on his back with balled fists but other than a small grunt it seemed as if I was punching a stone. A bloody hard stone. His hand around my waist tightened warningly but otherwise he was unfazed. I paid no heed to his silent warning and I aimed another hit for his side but instead of hitting him I hit a gun.

'Owie…'

I could practically feel his smirk as I rub my stinging hand. A door was pushed open and I blinked as the light around us brightened. We were outside. I lifted my head to see better. The garden from last time was on my right and the grand door we came from was occupied by a grinning Naruto, Suigetsu and a few others I recognized but couldn't put a name to. We came to a halt and all I heard was,

'You are annoying,' and ', this is your punishment,' before I was lifted off his shoulder and dumped into a swimming pool. My hair and new dress made a halo around me as I sunk to the bottom. I flattened my bare feet on the bottom and pushed myself up. I broke through the surface spluttering and I vigorously tried to wipe away the wet pink strands of hair that clung to me with one hand.

'Wha-'

A loud yell was all warning I got before Naruto, quite literally, dropped like a stone into the large swimming pool. Water splashed everywhere almost making me think I was drowned again. I watched as members of the supposedly fierce mafia gang all began jumping in around me with yells of their own. I looked up and black eyes met mine again.

The smirk said it all.

Oh no! He was so not getting away with dumping me in a pool!

I quickly reached the side and wrapped my fingers around his nearest ankle…and pulled as hard as I can. He stumbled and then he splashed in beside me. Only when he came back up with a deadly glare did I finally realize there was a silly grin plastered on my face because I couldn't for the life of me wipe it off. In a fit of happiness I splashed a small wave at him. His eyes grew large as his already wet hair was swept back.

It was when he splashed me back did I realize that everyone had grown quiet up to that point. It was only once Sasuke snapped that the full out water war started. And damn I was glad I wouldn't get this water bill especially after the struggle. Naruto had at some point wrestled with Suigetsu and succeeded on pulling of his pants. I don't think I want to relive that embarrassment.

'Ha-ha, come and get it Shark-face!'

At that point large hands covered my eyes.

'You do not need to see the hideousness that he resembles,' Sasuke said from behind me.

'Oi!,' came the indignant cry from Suigetsu.

'Yeah, Sakura-chan! Rather check out _**my**_ awesomeness!'

'Dope…you are even worse…'

Another person, Kiba if I remember correctly, yelled out through the laughter,

'Don't let Hinata hear you say that to another girl!'

Naruto's yell was promptly cut off when he was dumped into the water again.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go! Please review to tell me what you think :)<strong>


End file.
